Speak Now One Shot
by JuiletRosexx
Summary: This is based on taylor swifts song Speak Now hope you like it.


Speak Now one shot!

**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl**

I walked through the doors of the church taking in everything it was beautiful, it was like a fairytale you know like the ones you planned for when you are a little girl. I didnt want anyone to notice me so i sat down in one of the back rows where it was less crowded.

**I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel and she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

I let my eyes wander and look around i see his best friends standing at the alter and then down in the front rows i see his family dressed in there sunday best, but most of them did not look happy to be here unlike her family. I then turned my attention to the other side of the row and see her family all wearing pale pinks, yellow's and those really big hats, i rolled my eyes. They were sitting with there nose's turned up like the rest of us where dirt. There was yelling and shouting coming from one of the rooms in the back and all i could think was why was he marrying her she was like bridezilla actually probably worse.

**This is surely not what you thought it would be i lose myself in a daydream where i stand and say "don't say yes, run away now i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, dont wait or say a single vow you need to here me out and they said Speak Now".**

I looked back down the isle and saw him the love of my life standing at the alter getting ready to be married but to the wrong girl. I still remember how we used to sit and talk about someday getting married ourselves but now all that is gone and he is the one getting married and i am sitting alone.

**Fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march and I am hiding in the curtains it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be.**

I look back towards the other pews and see everyone making small talk and complimenting each other. Everything then starts to fast forward and i suddenly hear that awful music playing and i try to make myself not be seen as everyone stands up and turns around to wait for bridezilla to come down the aisle.

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen but I know you wish it was me  
>you wish it was me, don't you?<strong>

I really dont want to admit but she does look beautiful, her hair is pulled up in a bun with some curled bits of hair down, the dress is in another league of its own and looks breath taking all i could think it must have cost a fortune. Her make-up is flawless and her eyes are taking in everything and enjoying all the attention that is on her. I always read in books that when the groom see's his future wife walking towards him he is supposed to be happy, excited and a little nervous but his smile doesnt reach his eyes which normally have a sparkle in them now look blank.

**Don't say yes, run away now i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said "speak now" don't say yes, run away now i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door don't wait or say a single vow your time is running out and they said, "speak now"**

I sat down with everyone else when the bride made it to the alter which unfortunatley she did not fall or anything which i was hoping for and waited for the preacher to say his lines.

**oohh, la la la la, ooh ooh**

**I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" there's a silence, there's my last chance i stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you**

I waited until i heard the preacher say the usual "speak now or forever hold your peace" procedure, but everyone looked calm like nothing would happen well they were in for a suprise. I took a deep breath and stood up slowly and stepped out of my row so i was standing on the dark red carpet isle. I felt my self shaking and my heart beating fast this was it i told myself now or ever as i found my voice. Out of the corner of my eye i saw his mum look shocked but happy and her mum just looked like she was going to slap me but all of that didnt matter because all i could see was his face and i knew he thought the same thing.

**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl**

I knew this wasn't right and i hardly deserved him but she didnt either and i couldn't sit back and pretend everything was alright and let him get married and regret for years to come if not now.

**So don't say yes, run away now i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said, "speak now"**

I let myself look him in the eye and said "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Dont say yes run away now i'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out, and they said 'Speak Now' ". The church was full of silence you could probably hear a pin drop, so i did what i do best and ran, out the huge brown church doors and down the steps with tears running down my face.

**And you say let's run away now i'll meet you when i'm out of my tux at the back door baby, I didn't say my vows so glad you were around when they said "Speak now"**

I sat down at one of the benches outside and kept replaying and processing in my mind what had just occured. I heard gentle footsteps coming my way and turned around and saw him standing there with the biggest smile and i knew in that moment i did get my happily ever after all.


End file.
